Viva La Europa
by Pokeinny
Summary: Phoenix, Trucy e Apollo vão para a Europa! E para um país bem específico. Talvez nosso quarido Wrighto encontre alguns velhos amigos, quem sabe? // Contém Apollo Justice Spoilers; pode ter um pouco de Phoenix x Franziska mais tarde.
1. Uma vitória inesperada

**NOTAS: Infelizmente, eu não sou tão criativa e esperta pra criar um jogo tão épico quanto PW. Portanto, Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, O Juíz, Maya e Guy Eldoon pertencem à Capcom (e não a mim). Mas a Mayara e o apresentador de TV são meus, hein! Ò_o**  
**-------------------------  
****CAPÍTULO 1 – Uma vitória inesperada**

"Muito bem. Já estou pronto para emitir meu veredito.". O juíz pegou o martelo de madeira que repousava sobre sua mesa, dando breves olhadelas em direção aos dois advogados presentes. "Senhor Wright? Alguma objeção final?"

"Não, Meretíssimo." eu respondi claramente para que todo o tribunal pudesse ouvir. Eu olhava com certa curiosidade para a promotora do outro lado da sala. Ela raspava as duas fileiras de dentes uma contra a outra, desgastando o esmalte destes mesmos. Depois começou a mastigar seu próprio cabelo castanho claro. Os fios do cabelo ficavam presos entre os dentes, chegava a ser perturbador observar. Os olhos da jovem, azuis como o céu e profundos como o oceano, olhavam fixamente para mim, semi-abertos e cheios de desgosto. Ela tinha perdido o caso. E eu, obviamente, ganhado. O nome dela era Mayara Dummond. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, exceto que tinha 30 anos de idade.

"Senhorita Dummond? Alguma objeção?"

"E-eu... eu protesto quanto à minha perda..."

O juíz simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. "Objeção negada.". Neste momento, Mayara fechou sua mão em um punho e bateu na mesa com força. Me impressionei de não ter visto nenhuma rachadura aparecer no pobre e inocente móvel; afinal, aquele havia sido um belo soco.

Logo as palavras do juíz ecoaram nas paredes do tribunal: "Inocente", e bateu seu martelo na lisa superfície de madeira da mesa. As pessoas comemoravam e gritavam com euforia, testemunhas de mais uma de minhas vitórias. Na verdade, minha primeira vitória desde que consegui meu distintivo de advogado de volta. E a promotora era uma novata, aquele fora seu segundo julgamento, portanto todos esperavam aquele resultado, inclusive eu mesmo: Phoenix Wright, advogado de defesa profissional.

Quando a alegria do povo do tribunal cedeu, eu desci de meu respectivo assento e me dirigi ao Lobby tranquilamente. O julgamento não fora tão fácil assim, a mulher era esperta. Mas, no fim, a justiça prevaleceu. Pelos dados que eu tinha conseguido recolher, o primeiro julgamento de Mayara também terminara com um veredito de inocência. 'A coitada nunca sentiu o prazeroso gosto da vitória, não é à toa que esteja tão transtornada', pensei.

Enquanto passava pelas duas portas de madeira que levavam ao Lobby, eu pensava no que iria almoçar aquela tarde, quando senti um forte puxão na gola do meu paletó azul. Tanto que quase engasguei com a própria saliva.

Quando a tenebrosa força maligna que me aprisionava libertou-me, virei-me e pude notar uma Mayara muito estressada me olhando com raiva. "Phoenix!" ela exclamou, apontando um dedo indicador em direção à minha pessoa. "Você pode ter vencido a batalha, mas a guerra ainda não acabou!"

"Srta. Dummond... isso é um julgamento, não um campo de batalha."

"Eu não pedi sua opinião sobre as minhas metáforas!". Ela bateu o pé furiosamente no chão, e suas bochechas rosadas se incharam infantilmente. Ela chegava a me lembrar a Maya, minha antiga assistente, quando ficava irritada. Maya agora estava na Aldeia Kurain, sua terra natal, muito ocupada com assuntos de Grande Mestra da Técnica de Canalização Kurain, mas às vezes vinha me visitar em minha agência.

Com a lembrança da alegre garota que me acompanhara em tantos casos, sorri. O que, por algum motivo, deixou a inocente mulher mais irritada ainda. "Pra quê esse sorrisinho aí!? É bom ver fracassados sofrendo, né!?"

"N-não, não é por isso que eu-"

"Aaaah, sei, sei." ela bufou. "Tá bem, então. Otárias como eu não merecem sua gloriosa presença, então acho que me vou."

"Não precisa ficar assim... foi só um julgamento.". Ela arqueou uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. "Tá, foi só um julgamento, mas e se for sempre assim? Aí vai ser mais um julgamento, e outro..."

"Olha, um dia você vai ganhar um caso. Até eu já perdi um."

"Mas eu perdi _dois._ No início da minha carreira..."

"Olha, eu entendo sua frustração, mas ficar nervosinha não vai fazer você ganhar um caso.". Ela pareceu finalmente entender, porque deu um longo suspiro e repousou uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro. "Ah... quer saber? Você tem razão, Sr. White."

"É Wright..." eu murmurei. Ela finalmente sorriu, um sorriso alegre que eu não havia visto desde que o julgamento começara. "Você é um bom guri. Vejo em seus olhões esbugalhados."

_'Eu tenho olhos esbugalhados...?'_

"Sabe, seria um prazer enfrentar o senhor de novo em um tribunal.". Ela deu um largo sorriso, de uma orelha para outra. Um sorriso estilo-Mayara. Eu meramente sorri em retorno. "O mesmo digo eu."

"Ei. Quer ir tomar um milkshake? Eu pago." Ela perguntou, seus grandes olhos brilhando com expectativa.

"Ah, obrigado, mas hoje não dá. Prometi pra minha filha que ia ajudar ela com a lição de casa." Respondi. A alegria de seu olhar parecia ter se apagado. "Oh..." ela murmurou. "Outro dia então, sei lá." "É, outro dia quem sab-"

"Mas enfim!" ela exclamou repentinamente, me dando um susto com a alta tonalidade de sua grossa voz. "Agora eu me vou, que eu prometi pra uma amiga que ia almoçar com ela hoje."

'_E me convidou pra ir tomar um milkshake mesmo assim?'_ "Entendo." eu sorri, sinalizando uma afirmativa com minha cabeça. "Então tá. Até mais ver, Sr. Light!"

'... Wright.'

E com isso, ela virou-se e foi embora. Estranha aquela mulher. Em um momento, estava toda triste e perdidamente transtornada por ter perdido seu caso, e no próximo estava convidando o advogado que a humilhou no tribunal para tomar um milkshake. Bem, eu nunca a havia visto antes, então não sabia como ela era: se estava apenas mascarando sua indignação, se estava sendo cortês, se era assim mesmo ou se ia me levar para uma cilada onde eu acabaria dentro de um tanque com tubarões famintos. Mas isso estava além da minha imaginação.

Ao sair do tribunal, finalmente consegui ver o exterior depois de quatro horas de julgamento. O céu estava nublado. Algumas ocasionais aberturas entre as nuvens proporcionavam a luz solar que todos tanto conhecemos e amamos. E um vento gelado soprava incansavelmente.

Andando pela calçada, pude notar que algumas mulheres lutavam contra seus próprias cabelos que voavam em frente a seus rostos, bloqueando suas visões. Não pude resistir, ri em algumas ocasiões. Meu cabelo era curto e espetado para trás, então eu não tinha problemas com ele flutuando em frente à minha cara. Eu me dirigia à Agência de Talentos Wright, onde qualquer tipo de talento era aceito: de engolir espadas a cantar ópera ou colocar a perna atrás da cabeça por três segundos... talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco ali, mas sim, aceitávamos praticamente qualquer tipo de talento. Só haviam três membros, contando comigo, mas não faz mal. 'Um dia virão mais membros', eu pensava.

Parei no caminho para comer uma tigela de miojo na barraca do Sr. Eldoon, algo no que estava pensando desde hoje de manhã; e aquele seria meu almoço. Não era muito longe da agência, era só dobrar a esquina e andar um pouco mais e já era possível ver a barraca. Enquanto eu me alimentava, já no fim da tigela de miojo, Eldoon puxou conversa.

"Ei, Sr. Wright. Sabe do que eu ouvi falar esses dias?"

"Do quê?" eu perguntei depois de engolir uma garfada do extra-salgado miojo. "Dizem que se você enviar seis rótulos de cereal pra alguma empresa lá, você concorre a três passagens pra Alemanha."

"Hm?" perguntei com a boca cheia.

"É, e os vencedores vão ser sorteados hoje. O nome vai aparecer na TV."

"Hm..." murmurei, engolindo outra garfada do macarrão. "Mas por que você está me contando isso, Eldoon?"

"É que eu estou concorrendo... e achei que você ia querer saber também. Talvez você ainda possa comprar uns cereais e tentar ganhar." Guy Eldoon disse, passando a mão por seus cabelos loiros e encaracolados, estilo macarrão. Não era o cabelo real dele, mas isso não importa...

"Seis caixas de cereal por três passagens pra Alemanha? Não, obrigado. E além disso, mesmo se eu quisesse ir pra lá, as chances de eu ganhar seriam pequenas demais."

"Não é impossível, rapaz. Se tem gente que ganha cinquenta e dois milhões na loteria..."

"Mm-hm." eu murmurei com a boca cheia novamente.

A conversa acabou por aí; eu terminara meu almoço. Me despedi do vendedor e tornei a andar em direção à agência. Pensei, _'O que eu faria se eu ganhasse essas passagens?'_. Mas não fiquei pensando muito; afinal, mesmo se eu quisesse concorrer, não daria mais tempo. Os vencedores seriam sorteados hoje. Alemanha... de repente, essa palavra trouxe algo à minha mente. Lembrei de uma certa promotora que conheci a anos atrás, que havia nascido e morado nesse certo país europeu a sua vida toda. Dei uma leve risada ao lembrar dela. '_Tenho pena do pobre infeliz que ganhar essas passagens e se encontrar com ela lá...'_

Ao chegar na agência, vi Trucy com os olhos fixos na televisão. Apollo estava do lado dela, tirando um cochilo sentado no sofá. Trucy Wright é minha filha. Adotiva, mas ainda sim, minha filha, e está treinando para ser uma mágica. Tanto que sua roupa inclui uma capa e uma cartola azuis. Apollo Justice é um advogado defensor, meio-irmão de Trucy, mas nenhum dos dois sabe disso. Preferi não contar para eles ainda.

"Ei Trucy." Eu disse, tirando meu paletó e pendurando-o no cabide perto da porta.

"Ah, papai!" ela exclamou, pulando do sofá e correndo em encontro a mim. Abracei-a. "Como foi o julgamento hoje? Você ganhou?" ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis me olhando com curiosidade.

"Ah, sim, ganhei." Eu respondi com um sorriso, mas logo minha cara ficou completamente séria. "Você não devia estar fazendo sua lição? Eu até tentei chegar mais cedo pra te ajudar..."

"Ah, eu já vou! É que daqui uns minutos, vão anunciar os vencedores da promoção!"

"Que promoção?"

"'Viaje para a Alemanha'! É demais! A gente pode ganhar três passagens pra Alemanha!"

"Você concorreu a isso aí sem me avisar?" eu suspirei, passando a mão por entre os 'espinhos' de meu cabelo negro e espetado. "Não fique muito ansiosa. As chances de você ganhar isso são min-"

_"E agora, vamos anunciar os ganhadores da promoção 'Viaje para a Alemanha'! Quem será que vai ganhaaar!?"_

Só com o anúncio do apresentador da televisão, a garota saiu correndo e se jogou no sofá. Apollo, por incrível que pareça, caiu para o lado ao invés de acordar e seu corpo se apoiou sobre o braço do sofá. Notei que uma linha de saliva escorria de sua boca, mas não falei nada. Ela fechou os dois punhos protegidos por duas luvas brancas, o olhar fixo na tela brilhante da TV, inclinada em direção ao aparelho como se fosse pular para dentro dele. Encolhi os ombros. _'Mal não vai fazer. Nem vamos ganhar mesmo. É mais fácil ver o Eldoon vendendo esfihas ao invés de miojo.'_ pensei, e sentei ao lado da mágica mirim.

"_E agora, os dois sortudos vencedores desse maravilhoso prêmio! Vamos anunciar agora: preste atenção, pode ser você!". _O homem rasgou um envelope que segurava em sua mão, e leu seu conteúdo. Os olhos da adolescente a meu lado pareciam que iam sair das órbitas. _"E os ganhadores são... Trucy Wright e Mayara Dummond!"_

_'Ah, mas que sortudos... espera... n-não... não pode ser...! T-t-t-'_

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!". O grito de Trucy acordou o advogado Apollo, que caiu do sofá de cara no chão.

"T-TRUCY WRIGHT!" eu gritei, afundando meu corpo contra o sofá. "E-eu não acredito nisso!!"

"Nem eu, nem eu!!". Ela estava tão feliz que poderia sair voando pela janela, já eu me senti como se estivesse sendo mergulhado em um tanque com tubarões famintos, como pensei que aquela promotora que enfrentei de manhã poderia fazer comigo... qual era o nome dela mesmo? Bem, não estava pensando nisso naquele momento. Eu só pensava, _'Vamos pra Alemanha, vamos pra Alemanha'_, mas não com o entusiasmo de minha filha.

Apollo se levantou rapidamente do chão. Os dois tufos de cabelo espetados em frente à sua testa haviam sido achatados pela queda. O pobre ser tinha que passar litros de gel toda manhã em seu cabelo curto e castanho para que os tufos ficassem de pé; sorte que o meu cabelo era espetado por natureza. "H-hein, o que aconteceu!?" ele exclamou.

"Polly, eu ganhei!"

"Ganhou? Ganhou o quê?"

"As passagens!"

"... passagens?"

_'Ele não sabia? Pelo jeito Trucy está sozinha nisso...'_ pensei. A adolescente de 16 anos rodopiava como uma bailarina em seu debut. Eu apenas olhava para frente, atordoado pelo golpe que aquele prêmio havia me dado. Meus olhos azul-petróleo normalmente esbugalhados -de acordo com aquela promotora que enfrentei de manhã- agora estavam tão arregalados que pareciam prestes a estourar como duas pipocas no microondas. "P-pra... pra... A-a-a..."

"Pra Alemanha! Eu ganhei uma promoção!"

"QUÊ!? ALEMANHA!?" o jovem gritou, caindo sentado ao meu lado no sofá, boquiaberto e com os olhos castanhos arregalados. "S-sr. Wright! Você deixou ela concorrer a isso!?"

"Não! Eu nem sabia que ela tinha comprado seis caixas de cereal!" eu respondi meio tonto, massageando minha testa. Minha cabeça ia estourar, ou pelo menos isso parecia._ 'Eu não devia ter aumentado a mesada dela mês passado... ela devia estar guardando o dinheiro pra essa ocasião.'_ "Trucy, querida... você faz idéia do que você acabou de fazer?"

"Eu ganhei passagens pra nós três! Pra Alemanha!" ela exclamou, agarrando a aba de sua cartola e levemente inclinando-a sobre a cara. "... eu também vou?" o garoto murmurou.

"Bem, rapazes, o que estão esperando? Vamos fazer nossas malas! A viagem é amanhã!"

"AMANHÃ!?" eu e Apollo gritamos em coro. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Iríamos viajar, mas dessa vez não fui em quem tinha planejado tudo, mas sim minha esperta filhinha adotiva.

"Mas minhas coisas estão em casa!" Apollo protestou. "Então quando chegar em casa você arruma tudo!" Trucy rebateu, cruzando os braços. "Não tem como escapar! Nós vamos!"

"Trucy, por favor... nenhum de nós sabe alemão..."

"Não tem problema! A gente arruma algum intérprete!"

Por algum motivo, imaginei o promotor Klavier Gavin. Ele era originalmente alemão. Seria bom se tivesse uma passagem extra, aí poderíamos levá-lo junto como nosso tradutor. Eu me levantei do sofá, e a encarei seriamente. "E as suas aulas, Trucy!?". Ela sorriu para mim ternamente. "Amanhã é o último dia de aula, lembra? Vamos entrar em férias. Eu só tenho que terminar minha tarefa pra amanhã."

Eu cruzei meus braços e continuei encarando a garota. Mas ela nem se importou. "Bem, papai, eu vou fazer minha lição agora. Se quiser me ajudar, tudo bem, senão não faz mal.". Com isso, antes que eu ou Apollo pudéssemos falar, ela se virou e saiu saltitando alegremente para seu quarto. Antes que você se pergunte, sim, eu e Trucy moramos na agência. Não é tão ruim, pelo menos eu não tenho que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar...

"... Sr. Wright? Vamos mesmo pra Alemanha?"

"Queria que não. Mas tenho certeza de que a Trucy vai nos arrastar pro aeroporto amanhã. E se eu disser que não vamos, ela vai ficar arrasada."

"Oh.". Sua cabeça despencou em decepção. Por algum motivo, naquele momento tão apavorante (não para Trucy, claro está), consegui sorrir. "Você está... sorrindo?"

"Bom, não temos escolha... Além do mais, um tempinho de férias não seria tão ruim, certo?"

"É... acho que o senhor tem razão...". Encolhi meus ombros. A sala ficou em um profundo silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu encarava o jovem, e ele parecia meio intimidado com meu 'olhar penetrante'. "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

"O que está esperando, Apollo?"

"Hein? Esperando?"

"Vá pra casa fazer as malas! Vamos pra Alemanha!"  
**-----------------------  
Por favor, alimentem meu cérebro com reviews. E não tenham medo de me criticar, eu não mordo... geralmente 8D**

**E agradeço imensamente à minha amiga por me dar a idéia desse enredo ab-so-posi-lu-tely FABULOUS. Thanks, Ame no Yuki! *-***


	2. Rumo ao desconhecido

**NOTAS: Phoenix, Trucy e Apollo não me pertencem maaaais... ok, eles nunca me pertenceram. No entanto, a dupla de velhos, o punk do detector de metais e a aeromoça me pertencem :B**

CAPÍTULO 2 – Rumo ao desconhecido

Por algum motivo, até que meu despertador me acordasse às seis horas da manhã aquele dia, eu achei que tudo aquilo fora um sonho. Meu despertador, na verdade, era minha filha Trucy. Acordei com ela pulando na minha cama, exclamando alegremente:

"Vamos papai, vamos pro aeroporto!"

Minhas pálpebras se recusavam a levantar-se, e meu corpo também não cooperava. Parecia que tinha um elefante sentado sobre mim, e que não iria me deixar levantar da cama. "Mais cinco minutinhos..." eu murmurei, virando-me para o lado e me cobrindo com o cobertor até os ombros, deixando apenas minha cabeça descoberta. A garota, enfezada, correu até a janela e a abriu completamente. A luz me cegou, mesmo que eu estivesse com os olhos fechados, e o que eu via agora era uma imensidão vermelha. Cobri meus olhos com o braço.

"Papai, a gente vai se atrasar!"

"Trucy... a viagem é só ao meio-dia..."

"Mas até a gente se arrumar e chegar lá, já vai ser meio-dia!"

Não adiantava discutir com ela, a mágica mirim estava decidida e me arrancar da cama se fosse preciso. E infelizmente para mim, foi o que ela fez. A adolescente agarrou meu pulso e me puxou com força. Despreparado, acabei sendo puxado de meu conforto para um 'agradável' encontro com o carpete. Suspirei, levantando-me vagarosamente do chão. Meu corpo estava pesado, mal podia ficar de pé direito.

"Ah, Trucy... por favor..."

"Mas agora você já levantou! Não vá dormir de novo!" ela exclamou, apontando com o dedo indicador em minha direção. Parecia que estava no tribunal. Passei a mão por meu cabelo naturalmente espetado. Claro, estava um pouco desmanchado de manhã, mas isso era resolvido com um pente (e em casos extremos, com um pouco de gel). Acabei sorrindo. Não dava para não sorrir ao confrontar-me com aquela garota.

"Certo, certo... então já pode ligar pro Apollo também. Enquanto ele não chega, eu vou me arrumando." Eu disse. Com um movimento da cabeça em sinal de 'sim', a alegre menina correu até seu quarto para apanhar o celular de cima do móvel e ligar para seu estimado meio-irmãozinho.

Lento como sou, eu demoraria um pouco para me arrumar. Até que eu tomasse café-da-manhã, escovasse os dentes, tomasse um banho rápido, colocasse um conjunto de roupas decente e arrumasse o cabelo, Apollo já estaria lá. Na verdade, ele já estava lá quando eu ainda estava tomando banho, mas não me viu até que eu terminasse de me arrumar. Acabei por usar as roupas que geralmente uso. Um casaco cinza, com duas listras azul escuro nas mangas que vão dos ombros até as mangas. Uma calça da mesma cor, sapatos pretos, e um medalhão em volta do pescoço com uma foto de Trucy quando tinha oito anos dentro. Depois, penteei meu cabelo. Por sorte, dessa vez não precisei de gel. Em seguida, cobri minha cabeça com uma touca azul que contém um broche de uma cara surpresa – na verdade, é uma mini câmera que ganhei de uma detetive a alguns anos atrás -, e escrito 'Papa' em rosa do lado. Foi a Trucy quem fez essa touca, e eu a uso até hoje.

Depois de me arrumar, chegando à sala, vi o senhor Justice de pé, olhando fixamente a tela da mesma televisão que anunciara seu destino para aquela manhã no dia anterior.

A pobre criatura estava tão acabada quanto eu estivera ao acordar. Reflexos lentos, pálpebras semi-abertas, resquícios de olheiras adornando a parte de baixo dos olhos. Ele tinha até trazido as malas. Não parecia muito animado; parecia mais conformado, na verdade. Eu ri, e fui recebido com um olhar irritado. "Qual é a graça?" ele perguntou, rabugento como qualquer um que fosse acordado de um magnífico sonho de manhã.

"Ah, nada..." eu respondi. "É só que você não parece muito feliz em ir viajar pra outro continente."

"É... estou com muito sono... e nem um pouco animado."

"Compreendo...". Franzi a testa enquanto eu observava o homem literalmente se jogar no sofá e ficar lá sentado, esperando. O que ele estava esperando, é algo que eu não sei. Talvez ele esperasse que eu terminasse de me arrumar. Mesmo que eu já estivesse pronto... ah, sim. Ele esperava que eu fosse pegar minhas malas. O advogado me lançou um olhar gelado, como se estivesse dizendo 'ande logo e pegue essas malditas malas para que possamos ir logo.'. É... um Apollo estressado de manhã não é um Apollo bonzinho.

Em questão de minutos, o sofá estava enfeitado com várias malas. O pouco espaço que tinha restado em cima do móvel estava ocupado por Apollo e Trucy. Ao comparar as expressões faciais diferentíssimas dos dois, um sorriso brotou em minha face. "Vamos, então?"

"Vamos!" "Vamos."

O trânsito estava horrível aquela manhã. Não, eu não dirigi até o aeroporto. Não tenho carteira de motorista, então fomos de táxi mesmo. A pequena mágica falava tanto que o taxista teve de pedir silêncio algumas vezes. Apollo dormiu. E eu só ficava olhando a alegre menina enquanto ela me contava o que esperava da viagem. Eu não estava lá muito animado também. A um dia atrás, eu nem fazia idéia de que saíria do país.

Ao chegarmos no aeroporto, notamos o enorme número de pessoas andando para lá e para cá, tão preocupadas com suas malas, com check-ins e coisas do gênero, que acabavam esbarrando umas nas outras. Alguns olharam para nós, uma espécie de olhar espantado. Bem... se você visse um homem de cabelo espetado, outro com dois tufos de cabelo na cabeça e uma menina vestida de mágica, você também estranharia um pouco.

Depois de despacharmos nossas malas, nos dirigimos à sala de embarque. Passamos pelo detector de metais. Nada ocorreu quando eu passei. Quando Apollo passou, o detector apitou. Ele teve de tirar o relógio de pulso. Passou de novo, e nenhuma reação no detector. Depois foi a vez de Trucy. Apitou. Tirou um anel de prata e um par de brincos.

Nos dirigíamos à sala de embarque, quando ouvi alguém gritando com os atendentes. Curiosos, nos viramos. Era um homem com um moicano verde enfeitando a cabeça, discutindo com os funcionários. Parecia que não conseguia passar pelo detector. _'Com todos aqueles piercings, acho que não vai passar mesmo... ah, espera. Piercings não fazem detectores de metal apitar, eu acho.'_ pensei. Incrivelmente, o homem teve que tirar o cinto para novamente tentar passar pelo detector, e as calças negras estavam prestes a despencar. Cobri os olhos de Trucy e nós três saímos correndo dali para a sala de embarque.

A espera naquela sala em si fora um horror. Uma mulher aninhava um bebê em seu colo, e estava sentada ao lado de um cansado e aborrecido Apollo. O melhor de tudo é que o bebê começou a chorar e berrar em alto volume. Deve ter se assustado com o cabelo do advogado a seu lado. A expressão na cara do advogado era tão hilária que eu e Trucy começamos a rir.

Mas meu bom humor logo acabou. A meu lado, estava sentada uma anciã, dormindo. E roncando. Alto. Muito alto. Virei-me e encarei a velha imergida em um profundo sonho. _'Argh... que sorte.'_. Trucy é que tinha sorte, estava sentada entre nós dois e não tinha vizinhos irritantes a seu lado. Olhei a animada garota, ela nem conseguia ficar parada direito. Seus dedos massageavam levemente seus longos cabelos castanhos, e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que seria até possível enxergá-los no escuro.

Concentrado na animação de Trucy, me distraí. Repentinamente, senti alguma coisa acertar minha cabeça. "A-AI! Mas o quê-!?"

Virei-me de novo. A velha segurava uma bengala em sua mão, e apontava –a para minha cara com um olhar tenebroso em seus olhos verdes. "Ora ora ora, Frederico! Eu sabia que íamos nos encontrar de novo!"

"F-Frederico? Quem é Frederi- AAAAI!!". Outra paulada.

"Não se faça de burro, Fred! Já esqueceu o que você fez comigo a cinquenta anos atrás!?"

"E-eu nem tinha nascido a cinquenta anos atrás, senhora..." murmurei, mas entre o alvoroço do aeroporto, ela nem devia ter ouvido.

"Cale-se! Já esqueceu, velho sem vergonha!? O extintor de incêndio, o bolo de morango com passas e o vestido da Betilda, que você fez o favor de-"

"O-olha senhora, eu não sei quem é Frederico...". Ela parecia não entender. Eu massageava o topo de minha cabeça dolorida devido ao ataque.

"Claro que sabe! Você é o Frederico!!" ela bradou.

"Não, não sou! Meu nome é Phoenix!"

"... Phoenix?". A cabeça da anciã inclinou-se para o lado. Ela parecia confusa. "Oh, me desculpe, jovenzinho. É que você se parece tanto com ele... esse cabelo e tudo mais."

No altofalante, um nome foi chamado. Clementina Osmar. "Oh, parece que tenho que embarcar. Até mais, e desculpe pelo incômodo." Clementina disse com um sorriso estampado em sua face enrrugada.

A velha levantou-se, deu um beijo na minha cabeça e se foi. Eu nem podia acreditar que aquilo havia acabado de acontecer... Apollo e Trucy também pareciam não acreditar. Me encaravam, surpresos. Mas quando virei-me e viram a marca vermelha de batom na minha testa, começaram a gargalhar como se não tivesse amanhã. Trucy ainda conseguiu arrumar um jeito de falar entre os risos.

"Papai... quando eu disse que queria que você me arrumasse uma mamãe, não era bem esse tipo de mulher que eu esperava que você arrumasse..." ela disse entre risadas. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. _'Argh, mas que humilhação... chamem logo nosso nomes pra que possamos embarcar nesse avião logo!'_ pensei, suspirando com irritação.

Por algum golpe do destino, ouvi nosses nomes serem chamados. _'Graças aos céus...'_. Me levantei rapidamente, mas os dois estavam muito ocupados caçoando de mim para prestarem atenção no altofalante. Tive que chamar a atenção dos dois. Pelo menos Apollo não estava mais mal-humorado. No entanto, a irritação dele passara para mim, e eu estava impaciente. Nos fomos em direção ao avião.

Finalmente dentro do aeroplano, e sentado confortavelmente, senti que podia descansar um pouco. A viagem iria demorar umas cinco horas, então eu teria tempo de sobra para dormir. Minhas pálpebras já caíam involuntariamente enquanto eu me aconchegava no assento. Dei um longo suspiro e meus olhos se fecharam.

Concentrado em meu sono, nem ouvi as instruções de segurança da aeromoça. Trucy e Apollo estavam sentados atrás de mim. Apollo também dormiu, assim como fez no táxi. Trucy estava muito feliz para descansar, ou para prestar atenção na aeromoça.

_Eu corria por um estreito corredor, mas a cada passo dado, as paredes pareciam aproximar-se mais de mim. O ar escapulia de meus pulmões enquanto eu freneticamente fugia do desconhecido. Palavras aleatórias, supostamente em alemão, adornavam as paredes. Eu não sabia do que estava fugindo, mas sabia que queria escapar a todo custo. E meu corpo todo estava enfeitado por cicatrizes, inclusive o rosto. Repentinamente, ouvi uma voz familiar ecoar no corredor. "Não pode fugir para sempre, Phoenix Wright! Enfrente seu castigo como um homem!". Um forte estalo então foi ouvido e acabei por tropeçar, caindo no infinito..._

"Senhor... senhor, acorde, por favor."

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente, arregalados, e eu estava levemente ofegante. A aeromoça me acordara de um tenebroso pesadelo. _'Sorte que foi só um sonho...'_ pensei, e dei um suspiro aliviado.

"Senhor, por favor coloque o cinto de segurança." a gentil moça disse, sorrindo. Eu havia caído no sono antes de colocar o cinto de segurança. Não que eu me importasse, realmente não me lembrei do cinto. Com um sinal de 'sim' feito com a cabeça, coloquei o cinto e a mulher se foi. Mas eu não podia mais relaxar. Aquele pesadelo parecia mais realista do que devia ser. E eu já sabia o por que, mas tentei não me importar. Olhei para o lado e vi um ancião concentrado em olhar para fora da janela. Parecia um velho comum, exceto que seu cabelo grisalho ainda não mostrava sinais de calvície. E era espetado, parecido com o meu.

Virei-me para trás, e vi pela fresta entre as duas poltronas em que eu e o velho sentávamos, Trucy e Apollo dormindo. A pequena mágica apoiava sua cabeça no ombro do meio-irmão. Era uma cena bonitinha. Sorri ternamente e me voltei para minha frente de novo. Ainda teríamos horas de voo pela frente, e eu teria que ser paciente. Minhas pálpebras voltaram a cobrir meus olhos azulados, e finalmente voltei a dormir. E desta vez, por sorte, sem pesadelos envolvendo vozes e palavras em alemão.

No entanto, eu sabia que veria muitas palavras naquela mesma língua. A viagem que ganhamos nos obrigava a ficar na Alemanha por vinte dias. Vinte longos, cansativos dias, na capital do país europeu, Berlin. Podíamos ir para a Espanha, que era no mesmo continente, mas não, _tinha _que ser a Alemanha. Espanhol é muito mais fácil de se entender e falar. A única palavra que eu sabia em alemão era... ah. Eu não sabia nada. Mas tudo bem, arrumaríamos um jeito de sobreviver naqueles vinte dias de estadia.

Meus olhos apenas se abriram de novo quando a rouca voz de Apollo invadiu meus ouvidos. "Senhor Wright, já chegamos. Acorda.". Olhei o homem que cutucava meu ombro para que eu acordasse. Com um suspiro, levantei-me lentamente do confortável assento. Naquela hora eu estava sonolento, mas como havia dormido muito, sentia minha energia e meu bom humor voltando para mim. Apollo parecia sentir o mesmo. Trucy... estava igual a hoje de manhã. Talvez até mais animada depois de tirar um cochilo. Finalmente, vi o primeiro sorriso de Apollo desde que o vi ontem. Conformado, sim, mas alegre de qualquer jeito. Aposto que a muito tempo ele não viajava com uma "família", e a revigorante soneca o havia feito perceber isso. O mal humor só nos atrapalhara, afinal, e não estávamos com paciência para pensar.

Eu também me sentia muito melhor. A muito tempo eu não viajava com ninguém, nem apenas comigo mesmo, por falta de recursos financeiros... ou dinheiro, se preferir o termo. No começo da manhã, eu e Apollo, dois advogados de defesa, éramos como sombras na escuridão, e Trucy era como um pontinho de luz nessa imensidão sombria. Era bom saber que ela estava animada; fora ela que arrumara todo aquele esquema, então seria esquisito se ela não estivesse. Olhamos em direção à porta de saída do avião, e nos entreolhamos.

"Vamos?" perguntei.

"Vamos!" "Vamos."

Foi só pisar para fora do avião, e já comecei a estremecer. Não por medo, mas porque...

"Nossa, como é frio aqui!" Trucy exclamou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e esfregando suas mãos contra os braços.

"Eu previa isso, por isso eu trouxe um monte de roupas de frio." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Senhor Wright, como você sabia que a Alemanha era fria assim?"

"... achei que fosse óbvio." _'Além disso, alguém me contou a alguns anos atrás.'_ pensei. Apollo encolheu os ombros, e descemos pela escada que saia da porta do avião. Ao pisar no asfalto da pista onde o aeroplano pousara, estremeci novamente. Mas dessa vez, de medo. Aquele país me causava um impacto forte, mas nem eu mesmo sabia porque. Um país diferente, muito longe de nossa casa, frio, com gente que nem falava nossa língua... era um tanto amedrontador. Contudo, Trucy não parecia amedrontada. Estava alegre e ansiosa como sempre. Parecia eu quando tinha a idade dela. Mas agora, com trinta e quatro anos, já não sou tão animado.

Chegávamos à porta de entrada para o aeroporto quando uma rajada de vento gelado soprou, e minha touca saiu voando para trás. Parecia vingança pelo dia anterior, onde eu rira das mulheres de cabelo longo – e ocasionalmente, alguns homens – que sofriam pelos fios de cabelo flutuando na cara graças ao vento. Larguei os dois irmãos para trás e sai correndo atrás da touca. É muito preciosa para mim, até hoje. Como eu disse antes, minha filha a fez, e ainda por cima havia uma câmera em forma de broche nela. Não podia perdê-la.

De repente, uma mão ergueu-se no ar e agarrou a touca fujona. Olhei para a cara do salvador, e notei que era o mesmo idoso que sentara ao meu lado no avião. A garota de quinze anos e o advogado logo vieram correndo atrás de mim. Olhei para a cara do indivíduo, e ele estendeu a mão em minha direção, seus dedos segurando firmemente o tecido de algodão tingido de azul. "Isso é seu?"

"A-ah, sim... obrigado." respondi aliviado. Peguei minha touca de volta, e a recoloquei na cabeça.

"Ei, senhor Wright, esse senhor tem o cabelo espetado que nem você." Apollo cochichou em minha orelha. Ao ver o cabelo do ancião, algo nas profundezas de minha memória trouxe uma única pergunta a meus lábios.

"Ei, senhor... se não se importa, poderia me dizer qual é seu nome?"

"Meu nome? É Frederico. E o seu?"

"...Frederico..." repeti baixinho, para mim mesmo. "Ah, seu nome também é Frederico, meu rapaz?" Frederico falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Ah, não... Meu nome é Phoenix."

"Ah, certo, Phoenix... foi bom te conhecer. Até mais!"

Enquanto o homem ia embora em direção às portas do aeroporto, meu olhar não o deixava. Fiquei ali, parado, olhando para ele.

"Papai, o que foi?" Trucy perguntou, agitando a mão em frente ao meu rosto. O velho truque de tentar chamar alguém de volta à Terra, considerando que eu nem piscava. Logo a silhueta de Frederico desapareceu entre a multidão em frente ao aeroporto, mas meus olhos, duros como pedras, continuavam fixos no mesmo lugar. "Coincidência..."

"Senhor Wright... você está bem?"

_'Só pode ser uma coincidência... certo?'  
**---------------------------------------------  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ, UPDAAAAAATE *___* Desculpe se demorei pra colocar esse capítulo no ar, ok? Novamente, para todas as gentis pessoas que lerem isso, plz, deixem reviews. ;-; Meu cérebro precisa de estímulo pra funcionar direito.**_


End file.
